


birds flying high you know how i feel

by arekiras



Series: it took me years to say the words that you did not even need said [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Happy Stimming, M/M, Stimming, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: "Alec does his very best to avoid mentioning being autistic, or attributing things to his autism. It feels like an excuse, or admitting to some secret weakness. Magnus uses the actual word autism more than Alec, even when he’s the one to bring things up about it. Which he can tell he just did, rather inadvertently, when Magnus fixes him with a look, head tilted forward, eyebrows quirked upward."requested by an anon on tumblr





	birds flying high you know how i feel

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Alec wiggles and bounces when he's happy, based on when he wiggled as Magnus leaned in to kiss him in 2x13. As always, hmu with requests or just come say hi @autisticalecs on tumblr and @transgayalec on twitter.

Holding the tablet in hand, Alec feels giddy with excitement. His heart, thudding hard in his chest carries blood to his cheeks, a happy blush filling him from head to toe. He can stay seated, he has to move around. He keeps the tablet held to his chest, peeking down at the words to grin stupidly as he paces around the living room, throwing open the balcony doors, the loft feeling too crowded with his buzzing energy. 

He’s standing in the middle of the room when Magnus exits his study, rubbing his eyes. He smiles curiously when he sees Alec, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, jiggling his entire body as he types something with one hand on the tablet tucked in his arm. 

“Something good happen?” he asks, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. He saves his email as a draft and looks at Magnus with a smile, holding the tablet with the message out to him. 

As Magnus reads, he explains, “The San Francisco Institute wants to implement a Downworld Council in their own community, based on ours here in New York. The head of the Institute wants me to come out and help her spearhead the project. She also mentioned something about a queer visibility program in the Shadowhunter community that she might want to discuss with me while I’m there.” 

The Head of the San Francisco Institute has become a vocal member of the Clave these past few months, since her youngest daughter came out as transgender and she realized that silence wasn’t neutrality, but siding with people who would hurt her own family. She’s reached out to Alec before, but this request is a happy surprise. 

Magnus finishes reading the message and beams at Alec. “That’s amazing, Alexander. She wants all of us to accompany you?” 

Alec, still bouncing up and down on his toes, nods. When he realizes Magnus is tracking the movement with his eyes, eyebrows slightly up, he stops, however. He clears his throat and sits on the couch. “Yes, I’ll bring it up at the next meeting this weekend. Sorry,” he says. 

Magnus sits beside him, setting the tablet aside and laughing. “Sorry for what? This is wonderful.” 

“No, no, not that. I sometimes,” Alec gestures to where he had been standing, “When I get excited. It’s weird.” 

Alec does his very best to avoid mentioning being autistic, or attributing things to his autism. It feels like an excuse, or admitting to some secret weakness. Magnus uses the actual word  _ autism  _ more than Alec, even when he’s the one to bring things up about it. Which he can tell he just did, rather inadvertently, when Magnus fixes him with a look, head tilted forward, eyebrows quirked upward. 

“Alexander, when you’re happy, I’m happy. If that is a part of how you express happiness, there’s no way it could warrant apologizing,” Magnus says simply, and Alec shrugs, rubbing the back of his head. 

“It just feels like my emotions are too big for my body, sometimes. I have to let them out or I’ll burst,” Alec explains. 

“Then let them out. I’ll never mind. Anyone who does is an ass,” Magnus replies, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. 

“It is really great, isn’t it? San Francisco,” Alec says, a new smile creeping onto his face. 

“It’s very exciting. You’re making a difference, Alexander,” Magnus says, grinning when Alec begins bouncing gently on the couch, squeezing Magnus’ hand. 

“We are. All of us. I’m just doing what the Clave should’ve been doing all the time. It was up to you all to trust me. Thank you, Magnus,” Alec is thanking him for several things at once, but doesn’t think he needs to clarify, because Magnus just smiles and rubs his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand. 

“So, San Francisco. Any chance our trip will coincide with Pride?” Magnus asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Alec laughs. “I’m sure I could arrange that.” 


End file.
